Creeper
Charged: |spawn= Light level 7 nebo menší |drop= Gunpowder |drop2= disc-13 |droptext= (0-2) pokud neexploduje |drop2text= (1) pokud je zabit Skeletonem. |exp= 5 |sounds='Zranení' Nabítí Smrt |mod= Vanilla}}Creeper je agresivní mob, který přepadne hráče a vybuchne, přičemž způsobí poškození hráči a okolí. Narozdíl od Zombie a Skeletona, creepeři nevzplanou na přímém slunci, což znamená že se můžou toulat po okolí dokud se nedespawnou nebo nezemřou, během dne zůstávají agresivní. Creepeři se spawnují ve světě a v lokacích se světlem 7 a nižším, jako ostatní agresivní mobové. Jsou navíc extrémě nebezpeční, protože se pohybují potichu. Jejich přítomnost častokrát prozradí až zasyčení doprovázené explozí. Creepeři utíkají před kočkami a oceloty. Vzhled Creeper je bezruký humanoid se čtyřma krátkýma nohama, velké propadlé oči a pusu zkroucenou do nešťastného výrazu a zelenou kůži s šedýma skvrnama. Publicita Creepeři mají v komunitě špatnou pověst z důvodu jejich schopnosti zabíjet hráče a ničit budovy. Jejich vzhled a likvidační schopnosti je učinil nejznámější celebritou a ikonou „Minecraftu“. Známá fráze, která se pojí s creepery: „That's(ssss) a very nice ___________ (house, everything, etc.) you've got there... It'd be a (ssss)shame if anything were to happen to it...“ – volně přeloženo: „ To je ale krás(sssss)ný ______(dům, všechno, apod.) Co tu máš.... byla by š(šššš)koda kdyby se tomu něco stalo...“ Použití Creepeři jsou nejlepší způsob k získání Gunpowderu a proto jsou nejdůležitější součástí při tvorbě TNT, Fire Charge, Splash Potion, Firework Star a Firework Rocket. Při zabití, Creepeři dropují 0 – 2 gunpowdery. Music Disky Creepeři jsou jediní mobové schopni dropovat Music Disky a to pouze v tom případě, že jsou zabiti Skeletonem. Jak je creeper poškozen není důležité, ale dorazit ho musí kostlivcův šíp. Chování Creepeři pronásledují hráče pokud se přiblíží na vzdálenost 16 bloků. Při větší vzdálenosti přestanou hráče pronásledovat. Creepeři se k hráči přikrádají potichu, což velice ztěžuje únik, obzvláště pokud se hráč věnuje něčemu jinému. Pokud se Creeper přiblíží na vzdálenost jednoho bloku, hlasitě zasyčí, začne blikat a nafukovat se – po 1.5 vteřině následuje exploze. Zabití creepera před uplynutím „odpočtu“ zabrání detonaci, vzdálení se na 3-5 bloků (záleží na obtížnosti) také zruší detonaci, ale creepera nikoliv. Explozivní vlastnosti Exploze Creepera je závislá na nastavení obtížnosti. Na Hard v plném diamantovém brnění a v těsné blízkosti hráči zbydou pouze 2 srdce zdraví. Charged creeper má explozi o 50% silnější než TNT a 2x silnější než normální Creeper. Stejně jako s TNT a Ghastíma fireballama, všechny věci v okruhu exploze budou zničeny a malé procento z nich se dropne na zem a může být opět sebráno. Co se poškození okolí týče, tak čím tvrdší je materiál u exploze tím menší poškození dostane blok/hráč za materiálem. Pokud Creeper vybuchne ve vodě tak okolní materiály nepoškodí vůbec. Creepera můžete odpálit pokud na něj kliknete pomocí Flint and Steel. Charged Creepeři Nabitý creeper je mnohem nebezpečnější než klasický, vytváří se pokud blesk uhodí blízko creepera (3-4 bloky). Což se stává velmi zřídka. A od normálních se liší tím, že má modrou elektrickou auru. Při zásahu creepeři dostanou dmg, takže jdou zabít poté na méně ran. Boj Nejjednodušší cesta jak zabít creepera je dvěma plně nabitými šípy z luku, tak aby nemohl vybuchnout v blízkosti hráče. Zkoušet zabít creepera pomocí meče je trochu riskantní, ale jde to – na easy a normal obtížnosti taktikou „hit n run“ (seknout a utéct) a na hard obtížnost naběhnout a sekat dostatečně silným mečem (zabít dřív než vybuchne). Základní tipy Většina těchto tipů poslouží proti většině agresivních mobů. * K minimalizaci možnosti spawnutí creeperů by mělo okolí, interiér a střecha velice dobře osvětleny. * Nášlapné desky připojené k dveřím by neměly být venku, protože creepeři, stejně tak ostatní mobové, je mohou zapnout a vejít do budovy. Budování obrany Vybudování ochranného perimetru okolo pracovního prostoru (jako je zeď kolem hradu, nebo plot kolem domu) zabrání creeperům v dostání se k důležitým částem budovy a vybavení. * Různé materiály mohou být použity při budování obrany, znemožňující creeperům dostat se blíž. ** Sklo: Skleňené zdi okolo vchodu mohou pomoci proti návyku creeperů schovávat se za rohem, ačkoli nevýhoda je, že sklo není moc pevný materiál. Sklo může být také použito k vybudování zdi okolo pozemku, k vytvoření plně průhledného perimetru. ** Plot: Ploty umožňují hráči vybudovat estetickou obranu kolem pozemku pokud se to hodí hráči k budově. Ploty jsou levnější na výrobu a zároveň jejich „blokovací“ výška 1,5 bloku umožňuje stavět pouze jednu vrstvu. ** Koleje: Creepeři nepřejdou přes ploché koleje, ale přes šikmé ano. Je také možné použít sedící kočky okolo pozemku (pokud hráči nevadí ty otřesné vlezlé zvuky koček). Ale proti ostatním mobům nechrání vůbec... Vyztužování budov Hráč může postavit budovy z mnohem odolnějších materiálů. Exploze dokáže zničit 1 vrstvu Cobblestonu a několik vrstev hlíny, písku, Netherracku a Gravelu. Je výhodnější použít další materiály. * Obsidian má nejvyšší odolnost proti explozím. Může být použit do rámů dveří a materiál bezpečnostních krytů. * Dekorované tlusté zdi jsou mnohem odolnější než jednovrstvé zdi. * Budovy postavené nad zemí, mimo dosah creepera, pod vodou v oceánu nebo v jezeře, kde creeper pod vodou neničí bloky jsou také ideální jako prevence proti nim. ** Přímé vysuté cesty na vyvýšených budovách umožňuje creepery shodit dolů dříve než vybuchne. Vstupy * Dveře připojené na Pressure Plate uvnitř budovy umožní hráči projít a zároveň zaručí, že se dveře za hráčem zavřou. * Vysuté mosty vyrobené za pomoci sticky pistonů umožní hráči přicházet/odcházet bez obav, že by se creepeři mohli dostat do hráčovy blízkosti. Category:Vanilla